The complications of loving a potter
by reve4aidyl
Summary: When Rebbecca white is forced to be head girl with James s. potter as head boy things get a little crazy. After six years of hating him could Becca start to fall for him? What exactly does she feel for potter ?... it's complicated. Stupid boys, love triangles and sucky Quidditch playing.


**(A/N: I promise this will get more interesting. Please review it. Tell me what you think. When I mention Fred Weasley I mean Fred Weasley the second. Just incase that wasn't obvious)**

After saying goodbye to my parents I went on to the Hogwarts express and found my friends Amber Stanner and Winifred Smith (Winnie) sitting down in a compartment with a load of chocolate frogs. I supposed that Amber had bought all of them because she is pretty rich.

Then we greeted each other enthusiastically from a whole summer of being apart. I sat down and helped myself to some chocolate frogs. When I opened the chocolate frog and I looked at the card inside. It was a Harry potter card. Like everyone else a Hogwarts I of course knew who Harry potter was and I knew his children. Lily, Albus and James. They all seemed pretty nice... expect for James. All of the other Potters didn't seem to let the fact that their dad was the chosen one and the one who saved the wizarding world go to their heads but James was as cocky as ever.

"Do you know who head boy is?" Winnie questioned. I had sent her the news over the summer by my owl Snowball. There were lots of people I would be okay with being head boy. But there was one person I couldn't stand to share a dorm with... Then the door burst opened.

It was Potter... James Sirius potter and Fred Weasley. He walked into the compartment and said "Hey! Guess what? You and I are going to be head boy and girl, Becky-boo!" No, no, no! The one person I can't stand. Is headmistress McGonagall trying to kill me? I asked myself.

" You're lying Potter! No one in their right mind would make you head boy and don't call me Becky-boo!", I shouted willing myself to believe it wasn't true. Potter and I couldn't share a dorm!  
"It's true." Fred said from beside Potter with a smirk on his face. Even though I really didn't want to believe it I knew the truth. Potter was a lot of things but a liar was not one of them.

"See you at school!" Potter said in a singsong voice. Then they left our compartment. All of the joy and excitement for my final year at Hogwarts had ended. I sighed.

" It's going to be fine. James isn't that bad." Amber reassured me. That was easy for her to say. She loved James. She wouldn't admit it but she had liked Potter since our second year.  
" He is! You know what he's done. ", I reminded her. All throughout my six years of being at Hogwarts James has consistently bugged me and then hit on me. Potter was a player and that was the main reason I would never go out with him.  
I couldn't understand why he would want to date me when he could date almost all of the girls at Hogwarts. As much as I hate to admit it Potter is really attractive. I am never going to tell him that because his ego is already big enough without him knowing how hot he is. I guess it's just his jet-black untidy hair and his unbelievably beautiful warm hazel eyes... Wait what am I saying?

" He might have matured." Winnie added. What were the chances of that? I couldn't imagine Potter being polite or even us being friends. Maybe if I tried I could learn to tolerate him. ... Naah. Like that would happen.

Then my thoughts were interrupted when I was shoved out of the train by a random sixth year. Right before I almost fell to the ground someone caught me.

I looked up to see that it was Potter. " Be careful Becky." He warned me gently. Why was he being so nice now? Potter is so confusing.

" Uh yeah." I said flustered." Can you let go now?" As he held me I was just realizing how muscular he had become. Wait! What the heck am I thinking? I asked myself.

" Sure Becky. Don't even bother to thank me." He responded playfully as he let go of me .I hated to admit it but I did owe him a thank you. After all if hadn't caught me I would have fallen on my face.

"Thanks James." I said as I rolled my eyes. Then Potter looked really excited and shocked for some strange reason. When Potter got excited over something it usually wasn't a good thing.

" You called me James!", Potter said in an overly excited tone. He was practically jumping up and down.

"Calm down we are not friends now or anything Potter. It was a mistake." I quickly corrected him. What's happening to me? First I start thinking about how muscular Potter is and then I call him by his first name. Am I going crazy?


End file.
